


Exquisite

by Thatmoustache



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatmoustache/pseuds/Thatmoustache
Summary: A sweet, body worshiping Roger takes virgin!reader's virginity.





	Exquisite

You were laying back on the couch with Roger on top of you. The movie you had been watching was long forgotten in favor of making out and running your hands over each other. Your hips were grinding lightly together, his hands under your shirt and yours in his hair.

He broke the kiss and sat up, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head before reaching for yours. You bit your lip, leaning up slightly to help him take your shirt off. You arms automatically covered your bra-clad chest and Roger chuckled.

“You’re alright, love. You look beautiful,” he said, leaning down to kiss you. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, okay?”

You nodded up at him, some of your nerves dissipating with his gentle smile. You moved your arms back around his neck as he leaned in to kiss you again. He ground down against you after a moment, earning a small whimper from you.

He smiled against your lips, taking your lack of protest as encouragement to grind against you harder. He moved to kiss along your neck, your hands landing lightly on his shoulders, not to push him away but for somewhere to grasp.

He was making you feel so good, so safe… and you wanted him. But you didn’t know what to do, where to touch--

“I can hear you thinking, love,” he chuckled against your neck. “You’re never this quiet, what’s wrong?” he asked softly, pulling back a bit to look you in the eyes.

“I…” you started, startled by the sound of your own voice in the relative quiet of the room. “I want you,” you whispered. “But I’m afraid.”

He smiled fondly down at you, gently pulling your hands from his shoulders to kiss the knuckles on each hand. “Do you trust me?”

You nodded without hesitation.

“Then be brave, sweetheart. I’ll guide you the whole way.”

With one last kiss, he got up from the couch, extending his hand out to you. “Let’s get more comfortable, shall we?”

He lead you to the bedroom, soon relieving himself of his jeans and standing before you in just his boxers. You stood awkwardly next to the bed, watching him, unsure of what you should be doing.

He smiled warmly at you, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing you deeply. Your arms automatically went around his shoulders - this you were familiar with. This you could do.

After a few minutes of heady making out, his hands trailed down to the front of your jeans. You pulled away for a moment, your breath hitching in both nerves and anticipation.

“May I?” he asked quietly. You nodded.

The button came undone easily under his fingers, the zipper slowly trailing down its track until it reached its end. He slid his hands under the fabric, slowly sliding it off your hips and down your thighs. You stepped out of them, standing before him in just your underwear for the first time.

You felt exposed, but he was looking at you like you were the most beautiful thing in the world - the Eighth Wonder. With a surge of confidence, you reached your trembling hands behind you, holding his gaze as you unclasped your bra.

He kept his hands on your hips, rubbing soothing circles on your skin with his thumbs. His eyes were blown out with lust, the edges of his mouth slightly upturned in a small grin. With a deep breath, you let your bra slide down your arms and onto the floor.

You could hear his breath hitch as he trailed his eyes over your chest. You blushed under his gaze, fighting the urge to cover yourself again. You settled for placing your shaky hands on his arms.

“You are so…. _exquisite_ ,” he breathed. “Can I touch you? Please?” he asked, squeezing your hips pleadingly.

You barely nodded before his lips were attached to your throat again, trailing across your collarbone in wet smacks. You hands went to his hair, your head falling back and eyes closing as you enjoyed the new sensations.

He trailed his hands up your sides, sending a shiver through your body. One hand stayed splayed across your back, holding you to him as his other cupped your breast for the first time, gently kneading the skin.

His lips ventured lower, sucking kisses to your sternum before nuzzling your other breast. His tongue took an experimental lick of your nipple, which earned him a pleased gasp. He smiled as his lips enclosed the bud, sucking and licking it to hardness.

Using his hand still on your back, he guided you backwards on to the bed, gently laying you down beneath him.

“Scoot up for me dear,” he instructed you. You scooted further onto the bed so your whole body was laying on the soft duvet, propping yourself up on your elbows to look at him.

He hooked his thumbs into the top of his underwear, waggling his eyebrows at you with his tongue poking out the side of lips in a sly grin. You couldn’t help but giggle at him.

He swayed his hips in an exaggerated manner, slowly easing his underwear down over his hips until his cock sprang free. You bit your lip as you eyed the leaking red tip, nerves suddenly shooting through you again.

He kicked the underwear off to the side, kneeling on the bed and softly touching your bent knees before giving each a kiss.

“You’re doing so well, love,” he cooed. “You doing alright?”

You nodded at him again, earning a chuckle. “You need to use your words sweetheart,” he said softly.

You licked your suddenly dry lips, taking in a shaky breath. “I’m okay Rog. Just nervous.” You smiled at him assuredly.

“Okay,” he replied, matching your grin.

He spread your legs lightly, kissing down your thighs as his hands reached for your underwear. Your heart rate sped up as you watched him run his fingers under the top edge of the garment. It certainly felt nice, but you had never been that exposed to anyone before. What if he didn’t like what he saw? No, that was ridiculous, but what if--

“Darlingggg…” he sang into your skin. “Come back to me here, love,” he laughed. He gripped the sides of your underwear with intent, looking up at you one last time. “Is this okay?”

You swallowed your nerves. “Yes.”

He pulled your underwear down your legs, tossing them to the floor and turning back to you.

“Wow,” he breathed. You blushed again as he slotted himself between your legs, leaning forward to kiss you deeply.

You lost yourself in the kiss, your hands tangling in his blonde locks as he lowered himself over you, the base of his cock and balls resting against your clit and folds. You shuttered at the feeling, your hips squirming and causing some delicious friction.

You gasped at the new feeling.

“Alright there?” he asked with a smirk.

“Yeah,” you giggled lightly. “It feels really nice.”

“Nice?” he asked with a quirked eyebrow before rutting his hips down into you. You gasped again, hands clawing at the back of his neck. He slowly ground against you for a few minutes, lips sucking marks on your neck and chest until you were a trembling mess for a whole new reason.

“Still feel nice?” he asked cockily, thrusting down harder one last time. You moaned underneath him for the first time in response.

“Oh I like that sound, darling,” he said huskily. The drop in his voice next to your ear made your heart race. “Mmm, I want to hear more.”

He kissed his way down your sternum, across your stomach and over your hip bones.

“Can I have a taste?” His eyes were nearly black as he looked up at you for an answer.

“Please,” you murmured.

He flashed you a devilish grin before using just the tip of his tongue to lick your clit. Your hips jumped at the sensation, a whine coming from the back of your throat. He wrapped his arms around the outside of your thighs, holding you open as he gradually used more of his tongue against you.

The pleasure you felt was indescribable, and was only getting better as his flat tongue licked a wide stripe over your folds. You let out a shocked moan, your hands gripping the sheets as he lapped at your folds, relishing the taste of your arousal.

He pushed his face further into you, attaching his lips to your clit and bringing a hand around to tease your entrance. Your hands flew up to your hair, absentmindedly tugging at your own locks as you lost yourself in Roger’s ministrations.

He gently eased a finger into you to the first knuckle, giving you a moment to adjust before pushing in further.  You keened at the feeling of his finger in you, his attack on your clit never ceasing. He wiggled his finger inside you and your back arched off the bed, a loud moan escaping your lips.

Your hands hovered in the air, unsure of where to grasp until he reached out for your wrist and placed your fingers in his hair. You gripped his tresses tightly, pulling him into you tighter and eliciting a groan that vibrated through your core.

“Fuck, baby,” you moaned.

He pumped his finger in and out experimentally before bringing a second finger to your entrance. The stretch of his fingers opening you up, coupled with his mouth on you felt incredible.

He bent his fingers in a come-hither motion inside you, hitting a sensitive spot that made you gasp and clamp your legs around his head. He smiled and moaned against your clit, making the same motion again.

You moaned uncontrollably, still gripping his hair tightly and wriggling your hips against his face and fingers.

He pulled away from your clit with a groan, nibbling at your thigh. “You going to cum for me baby girl?” he growled.

“Mmhmmmm _ooooh_ …!” you whined and moaned as he picked up speed with his fingers and attacked your clit again with renewed fervor.

Within moments, you felt your entire body seize as your orgasm washed over you. Your legs tightened around him and your eyes clamped shut as your body shook in pleasure.

He gently released your fingers from his hair and managed to free his head from your legs, easing his fingers from inside you as he sat up and watched you. He realized you were completely out of it and ran his hands lightly up your body, causing you to shiver.

“Ssh, darling, I’ve got you,” he said softly, kissing your stomach and letting you come down. He peppered kisses along your chest and neck, whispering praising and encouragement against your skin.

After a few moments, you opened your eyes and were met with his baby blues above you.

“Hello there,” he grinned.

“Hi,” you giggled.

He leaned down and kissed you deeply. “That was positively the hottest thing I have ever witnessed in my entire life,” he declared between kisses.

You enjoyed the feel of him above you for a few moments before realizing that his hard cock was resting against your stomach and leaving a wet trail of pre-come as his hips moved. You glanced down at it and back to him, biting your lip in a sudden moment of shyness but trailing a hand down his stomach anyways.

“We don’t have to darling, I’m perfectly happy with what we’ve got up to already  tonight,” he smiled, pecking you on the nose.

“No, no Rog, I want to. I’m just… tell me what to do,” you murmured, finally taking his cock in hand.

He gasped, burying his face in your neck as you began moving your hand up and down.

“Not so tight to start dear, yeah that’s it, _oh…_.”

His hips moved against your hand, fucking into your fist as his breathing began to stutter. He placed a kiss on your jaw, groaning as you instinctively tightened your fist a fraction.

“Yes babe, you’re doing so well, _oooh_ , yes swipe your thumb over the tip…”

You followed his instructions and smiled at the moan it drew out of him. You were making him make those noises. You felt powerful and sexy and confident in that moment, nudging his face with yours so you could capture his lips again.

You gave him a filthy kiss that was fervently returned, sending a fresh wave of arousal through your body.

His hand covered yours on his cock, stopping your movements and tangling your fingers together instead.

“If you keep that up, we’re not going to make it to the most fun part,” he winked down at you, reaching over to the bedside table, taking out a condom and some lube.

He tore open the condom wrapper and rolled it down his length, taking his time to kiss your bent legs before reaching for the lube and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers.

He slathered his cock in it before reaching down and smearing the rest on your pussy. You hissed at the cold feeling, which made him chuckle.

“Sorry love, should have warmed it up for you first…”

Before you knew it, he was leaning back over you, eye to eye. He kissed you slowly and sweetly, taking his time to explore your mouth as he placed your arms around his neck.

“Promise me you’ll speak up if something doesn’t feel right.”

“I promise,” you nodded.

The excitement of having this moment with him, with Roger, this gorgeous, sweet, generous, kind man, outshone your nerves. You felt safe in his arms, and wriggled you hips against his as he lined his cock up to your entrance.

With his forehead against yours, he pushed in slowly, stopping for a moment when the head popped past the threshold, making you gasp.

“You’re doing perfectly,” he praised.

He gently thrust just the tip in and out, allowing you to get used to the feeling before slowly inching the rest of his cock in to you in the same manner. You clutched the back of his neck and shoulders, relishing the stretch and feeling so full.

He littered kisses on your cheeks as you adjusted to the feeling, his balls resting against your ass as he bottomed out. You experimentally shifted your hips, causing both of you to moan. He gently pulled out a few inches before slowly fucking back in to you.

He continued the motion, listening to your gasps and moans get louder and more desperate. He pulled out even further, to the tip this time, and snapped his hips into you. You let out a shriek as you saw stars, back arching off the bed as your nails scraped against his back.

He stopped all movement, looking at you concernedly. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, worry evident in his voice.

You took a few breaths, unable to stop the giggle that escaped with them. “No, no dear you didn’t… do that again,” you demanded.

“Yes ma’am,” he said excitedly, snapping his hips into again.

You smiled through your moans, never having thought you could feel this way. Your entire body was buzzing. You threw your head back in pleasure, arching against him as he gained momentum. He laid kisses on your sternum before sitting up and hooking your legs over his elbows.

You moaned as the new position allowed him to slip just that much deeper into you. When he was sure he wasn’t hurting you again, he began fucking you in earnest, the sound of your thighs slapping together filling the air along with your gasps and moans.

With a small shift of his hips, he suddenly found the same spot he had before, making you scream out.

“ _YES_ baby, right there, please…” you begged mindlessly.

“You going to come again? All over my cock?” he asked breathlessly.

You whined in confirmation, reaching your own hand down to rub at your clit.

“Oh _fuck_ , that’s so hot baby. Yeah, touch yourself and come on my cock.”

A moment later, you felt the familiar sensation of orgasm wash over your body, your walls clenching around his cock adding a new layer of pleasure.

“That’s it baby girl, come on my cock _oooh_!”

He buried his cock in you as his own orgasm overtook his body, growling from deep in his throat as he released himself.

You both stayed where you were catching your breath for a moment before he gently let go of your legs.

“I’m going to pull out,” he said softly, slowly pulling himself from your body.

He got off the bed with shaky legs, discarding the condom in the trash before retrieving a warm washcloth from the bathroom. He crawled between your legs once more, kissing your thighs and gently cleaning you up.

He tosses the used cloth somewhere on the floor, gathering you in his arms and kissing your temple. You maneuver so that he can pull the duvet over the both of you, snuggling together amongst the pillows.

“So…. how was that darling?” he asked, stroking your hair.

You smiled into his chest, humming in pleasure as you stretch your body against his. You look up at him with a content smile, pecking him on the lips.

“Amazing,” another peck. “Incredible.” Peck. “ _Exquisite_ ,” you giggled.

He laughed against your lips, looking in your eyes searchingly until he found what he was looking for.

“I love you,” he confessed.

Your breath caught in your throat, your heart swelling with emotion. You smiled even wider.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
